Aldrich Inari
Aldrich Inari ''(アルドリク イナリ Arudoriku Inari) is the current head of the Inari Family and diplomat of the nation of Hylion. With his hand in a great deal of activity within his home town of Crocus, he has been come to be known for his generosity, wisdom, and amiable nature. Appearance Aldrich has a kind face with soft features. He has dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes. He typically wears a black suit for his job, with a long black jacket that sports a white family crest. As head of the Inari Family, he likes to maintain a sense of poise and dignity, so he is usually sporting business wear. The exception is when he is sparring with his family members, he sports a black kimono with white pants. Personality He is a kind, well mannered man who puts his family before anything else. With his children he is a doting father, who is extremely proud of what his two girls have accomplished. He loves to teach children about magic, and will always push them to be the best that they can be; supporting them every step of the way. He is overall a quirky man who likes to laugh and crack cheesy jokes, but he is overflowing with love and generosity. Work wise, Aldrich can be a lot more serious. He has continued on in the Inari family legacy and became a diplomat for the king of Fiore. The role in developing relations with neighboring countries has been the source of wealth and fame for the Inari family for quite some time now. Aldrich has a knack for working with people, and is able to put even the most aggressive man at ease with his soothing words and peaceful approach. Although he will stand his ground on points that he is passionate about and won't falter. He is extremely tactical when it comes to foreign relations and knows how to maximize benefits and minimize risks. He will do what he must in order to help the people of Fiore and ensure their happiness. This generosity and mind for the people carries over into his personal life as well. As head of the Inari family, he has taken great strides to improve the livelihood of the people in Crocus. He has delegated a good majority of his diplomatic income into organizations that help provide food and shelter for the less fortunate. He hopes that one day these organizations will receive enough funding to expand outside of Crocus and help neighboring towns as well. History Growing up in the Inari Family, Aldrich was expected to be proficient in Lightning Magic to be able to represent the family properly. His father, who was currently the head of the Inari Family, had high expectation for both Aldrich and his brother, Kage Inari. Not wanting to get his father's disapproval, Aldrich worked day and night to hone his abilities and become a more well rounded mage to prove his worth. It wasn't until his father selected him to be the next heir to the family that Aldrich felt truly accepted by his dad. Once becoming the head of the family he worked tirelessly to improve the standings of their family within Crocus and expand the reach of their involvement. Magic Lightning Magic ''(雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) [[Sentiment Magic|'Sentiment Magic']] (''感じ魔法 ''Kanji Mahō): This magic allows the user to control the emotions of those around them within a 20 ft radius. Being the sole created of this magic, Aldrich has become a master of these spells and is continuously trying to push the limits of this magic. this magic is of great use to him during his job as a diplomat, for if things get to heated, he is able to calm down the room by sending off small magic pulses of Kanjō 2. Kanjō 1-Joy * One of the easiest spells to master, this spell is able to be cast without an incantation or physical touch. However, if the user does touch the target, they can elevate their happiness to almost euphoric amounts. Kanjō 2-Kindness * This spell does not require an incantation, and can be done easily by a novice Mage. This spell manipulates the target by having them drop self-serving and greedy tendencies, and replaces it with feelings of kindness and generosity. Thus making the target more likely to be passive and cooperate. Kanjō 3-Adoration * This spell can cause the target to develop a great infatuation with an idea of the users choosing. This is highly effective as a distracting technique, for the intended target will be so obsessed that they won't be able to focus on fighting. This Kanjō does have its limitation; it cannot make a person feel love, for that is taboo in the magic world. * The incantation for this spell is as follows, " Adoration is nutrients for infatuation. Infatuation is blind, while love is all seeing. Now become blind, Kanjō number 3." Kanjō 4-Disgust * Another useful spell for distraction, this causes the target to be greatly repulsed by an idea of the users choosing. A favorite of Aldrich Inari is to make his target repulsed by the sound of their own breath; this gets his targets consumed by the repugnance of their breathing that they loose their will to fight. * The incantation for this spell is as follows, "Disgust is present when rules are transgressed. Now feel the loathing sense of disgust, Kanjō number 4." Kanjō 5-Envy * A fairly useful spell that can be quite adept for battle. This spell causes the target to develop a great jealousy for an idea of the users choosing. This can be used to create rivalries against soldiers of the same side, and thus causes them to fight one another to prove that they are the ones that deserve the fame and glory from battle. * The incantation for this spell is as follows, "Envy is the ulcer of the soul. Now be filled with the acid of a burning jealousy; Kanjō number 5." Kanjō 6-Sadness * Approaching the level of the more difficult spells for Sentiment mages, this spell can cause overwhelming depression in a target. This is a fairly dangerous spell to use, for it can cause permanent damage on a targets psyche and leave them scarred even after the spell is released. This spell works by implanting images within the targets brain of the things they fear to loose most coming true. It is because of this deep personal attack that only a skilled Mage can perform this spell without permanently damaging the target. * The incantation for this spell is as follows, "Sadness is the darkness that can put out our light and reduce the flame of our happiness. Now let your flame wither away, Kanjō number 6." Kanjō 7-Fear * A rather difficult spell, this targets the users subconscious and brings forth their deepest fears into the forefront of their mind. the user must have a well developed sense of how the mind works in order to put the target under a trance of all-consuming fear. This typically leaves the target paralyzed as they battle with demons inside their head. Again, it takes a rather skilled Mage in order to use this spell without damaging the target permanently and leaving them with lasting effects. * The incantation for this spell is as follows, " We do not fear the unknown, we fear what we think we know about it... Now be consumed by the unknown; Kanjō number 7." Kanjō 8-Anger * One of the most difficult spells for a Sentiment Mage to master this fills the target with vicious rage towards the intended idea of the user. Especially effective in battle, this spell can be used on both friend and foe alike in order to get them to attack a users choice. In order to get a target that does not normally feel anger, the user must exert a great deal of magic energy to sway them; especially if they are not in physical contact with the target. * the incantation for this spell is as follows, "Anger can build nothing, but can destroy everything. Be filled with the poison of the mind; Kanjō number 8." [[Beast Summoning Magic|'Beast Summoning Magic']] (野獣召しの魔法, Yajūmeshi no Mahō): Being part of the Inari Family, Aldrich has a basic mastery of Summoning Magic. Able to summon up basic weapons as well as different beasts. Seeing that the Inari family has a long standing relation with a special breed of fox; when Aldrich first became a mage, he was given a particular fox by the name of Toshio. The fox skulk leader assigned this particular fox to him because she saw great leadership in Aldrich, and wanted a fox who understood the responsibility that he would face in the future. Toshio is highly skilled in battle, possessing both strength and quick analytical abilities. Toshio is one of the few nine-tailed foxes that have been assigned to Inari family members; showing that Aldrich possesses great skill and leadership. Toshio has the ability to produce both Fire Magic and Earth Magic. A skill only unique to the nine tailed fox varieties of the Inari fox skulk. This allows him to hold his own during battle, or assist Aldrich if necessary. Physical Abilities * Master Marksman: Aldrich is an exceptional marksman, which he has proven from time to time again with his skills in Guns Magic. Aldrich has shown that he can fire in a multitude of positions, regardless of environmental influences or interference; always hitting his marks with ease, and almost never misses. In fact his skills in shooting are so great, that his opponents are more fearful of being further away, knowing that Aldrich is able to shoot them from impossible lengths, just by sensing their magical energies. **'Firearms Expert': It was briefly mentioned that Aldrich can reverse engineer, repair and modify virtually all revolvers and handguns in existence. He also proved himself to be adept with various guns, ranging from sniper riffles to automatic shotguns and even miniguns. Aldrich shows the ability to top the marksmanship scores of the finest human athlete (who is about 20 years old) without even using magic. During his days as a secret service agent, he was famous in the academy for taking a shot that was 870 yards away; while it was raining, and the target was on move. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Seasoned Martial Artist: Aldrich is a highly skilled combatant, trained to such a degree that he may be one of the best fighters among the elders of the Inari Family. His style of combat relies on a combination of misdirection and quick strikes. He's an experienced fighter specializing in pressure points and vital areas first to maximize the damage inflicted. Having been raised within a dojo, so to speak, he has been able to become well versed in a few different types of martial arts styles; often intertwining aspects of each of them during a battle to make his attack patterns unpredictable. He currently focuses on teaching his children these fighting styles so that they can defend themselves in combat. **'Capoeira': Taking advantage of the speed that comes along with Lightning Magic, the Inari Family has focused on incorporating this into the historical martial arts style of Capoeira. Being a fast and versatile martial art, this style emphasizes using the lower body to kick, sweep and take down an opponent, while the upper body is used assist those movements and occasionally attack as well.The series of complex positions creates an uninterrupted flow, in order to strike, dodge and move without breaking motion, giving it the characteristics of unpredictability and versatility.The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counterattacks, giving the mage with the fastest reflexes the upper hand. **'Aiki-jūjutsu': One of the other main form of martial arts practiced at the Inari Family residence. Like other forms of jujutsu, it emphasizes throwing techniques and joint manipulations to effectively subdue or injure an opponent. With his rather quick reflexes and movements, Aldrich is able to blend his defensive and offensive strike to fluidly neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. Some of the art's striking methods employ the swinging of the outstretched arms to create power and to hit with the fists at deceptive angles, this can easily level an opponent by striking vital points. This way Aldrich is free to use his knee to pin his opponent, while leaving his hands free to access weapons or to deal with the threat of other opponents. When combined with Capoeira, Aldrich can be highly lethal when subduing an opponent by alternating between the swift kicks of Capoeira and the damaging blows done by Aiki-jujutsu. **'Systema': Also known as 'The System', Systema is unique because it's not just merely a fighting style but rather, a way to condition one's mind and body and teach them, how to instinctively fight back and improvise. Systema focuses on tricking, distracting and overloading the opponent(s) brain with a series of seemingly complicated maneuvers. Moving fast, with a proper technique, flexibility and explosive power behind these strikes is the key to Systema. Focusing on rapidness and brutality, Systema is a lethal martial art that Adlrich learned during his years in the special ops program. However, it is not just limited to hand-to-hand combat, Systema also includes knife fighting, firearms training, grappling and breathing exercises; making it, a "complete system" as it name would suggest. Focusing on breathing, relaxation, and fluidity of movement, as well as utilizing an attacker's momentum against him and controlling the six body levers and delivering a lethal blow while at is, is truly what Systema is about. Systema practitioners such as Shin and Aldrich can instinctively counter moves in a split second and are capable of locating pressure points on their opponent's body, easily; to inflict them with pain. While most of Systema's pressure point strikes are to mainly inflict a great deal of pain, some can be actually to numb one to pain; by hitting them in their nerve clusters, they can temporarily render one's pain receptor, useless. This can be used to relieve an ally or on an enemy, to their make their bodies unaware of the pain and cause them to push forward, further injuring them. In Systema, the body has to be free of tensions, filled with endurance, flexibility, effortless movement, and explosive potential; the "spirit" or psychological state has to be calm, free of anger, irritation, fear, self-pity, delusion, and pride. *'Enhanced Endurance': Due to being both an accomplished martial artist and war veteran, Aldrich has a much higher tolerance for pain and go without food or sleep for much longer than normal mages. He can also resist thirst, hunger and the effects of fatigue for several hours more than a normal human can. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Despite being in his fifties, Aldrich shows signs of possessing some degree of enhanced reflexes that allow him to react to situations faster than the average mage. While the average mage's reaction timing is 0.099 seconds, while Aldrich's reaction timing was measured to be 0.0266 seconds and the conduction speed of his median sensory was measured to be 265 m/s; making it 3.78 times faster. Mental Abilities *'Expert Tracker & Hunter': Aldrich is adept in trailing/tracking, being stealthy/stalking in prey and thanks to his amazing marksmanship skills, is a deadshot with his hunting riffle; making him a world class hunter. *'Expert Covert Ops Training:' During his youth, Aldrich along with friends joined a secret service organization, in order to serve his country and protect it from terrorism. As such, he is skilled in restraining techniques, hand to hand combat, marksmanship, pyrotechnics, disguise, military tactics and interrogation. Due to his training, he can also pretty much drive every thing from boats to helicopters. **'Bilingualism': It has been mentioned that Aldrich can also speak in more than one language; without any prominent accent, allowing him to fool people into thinking that he is from that certain nation. What language he speaks besides English is currently unknown. **'Combat Driving': Aldrich is adept in tactical driving; much like other BCO-12 agents of his batch. This makes him an expert when it comes to driving around in an armored vehicle in high-risk areas of the world. Making fast turns, drifting and making incredibly difficult maneuvers in order to escape enemy fire or attack the enemy head is what makes this form of driving unique. *'Gifted-Intellect': Similar to his children (including his adoptive son) and his now deceased wife, Aldrich was born with a brain that showed signs of enhanced mental performance, allowing his mind to process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. He is also an expert problem solver, a diplomat and an expert economist. He also has extensive knowledge on various customs, societies and cultures, as well as various knowledge about several magical artifacts. He managed to score a perfect 10/10 during his mental evaluation test, conducted by C.O-12. Furthermore, due to his training, he is capable of instant threat assessment and can rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. It would seem that Hiro Inari has not inherited his father's natural gift unlike his sisters. **'Highly Influential Connections': As the Diplomat of Fiore and the CIO of Horizon, Aldrich has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and even several mages. His connection with the Toveri Alliance; through his daughter, and position as a noble-man, easily makes Aldrich one of the most, if not the most, influential and resourceful man in all of Fiore. **'Tactical Analysis': Despite his amicable appearance and happy-go-lucky behavior, Aldrich is a very insightful and cunning man. He possesses great intuition, quickly becoming aware of any incoming danger and reacting to it in time. He has an undeniable talent for thinking things through well in advance, making decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and seemingly perceiving any situation at hand. He is a crafty tactician, easily deceiving both allies and enemies. His tactical ability is the main reason to why he is the IT Director; having several subordinates at his disposal. He is also Shin's personal consultant or go to person, who advises him and guides him in such a way that no other company can overtake his own, at least not for three decades. He calculated that Horizon would be at it's finest till the year X831 and is currently helping Shin to ensure that his rivals never outwit him and his technology. ***'Expert Businessman': Aldrich is something of an accomplished businessman himself and his degree in economics often comes in handy in certain situations; though, sadly, he is not the CFO of the company. **'Expert Gunsmith': He knows and is skilled with just about every type of firearm known to man, even able to grasp the most advanced riffles. He seems to be an expert when it comes to handling, taking care of and even repairing guns. When in captivity, he was able to use the materials around him to create a very primitive gun; that was surprisingly functional and allowed him to escape. It is apparent that he build is own sub-machine gun, The Arsenal during his mid 30s, this would later become his second most favorite gun. Mental Abilities *'Gifted-Intellect': Equipment Trivia